Survived, For Now
by Punklovergirl68
Summary: Another one-shot, this one is a little fluffy and I hope you guys enjoy it. Rated T just in case.


Slenderman belongs to his rightful owner

OC's belong to me

* * *

Jessie walked closer to the entrance of the woods near her house, clutching her bear close to her. "Well go on" she heard her older brother, Drake, say smirking when he saw her shaking. You might be wondering how Jessie gotten into this mess, well it was all because she wanted to hang out with her older brother Drake and his friend Cody. The two said she could join them if she went into the woods alone for an hour. Taking a deep breath, she looked back her brown orbs looking back into the same color of her brother eyes. Frowning when she saw him smirking she quickly stood straight up and headed into the woods. Clutching the brown toy bear to her chest, as shed walked into the woods. "Remember, you only need to stay in there for an hour" she heard Drake say as she walked.

Nodding her head she begins to walk deeper, looking down at the stuff bear in her hands. Drake and Cody always made fun of her for carrying the bear around, since she was thirteen, three years younger then the two older boys. She knew she should have gotten rid of it once she entered middle school, but it was the only thing she had left to remember her mother by. You see once Jessie turned seven her mother had given her this bear before she became very ill and passed away on Jessie's eighth birthday, not a good birthday for the young girl.

"After walking for a while Jessie walked over to a nearby log and sat down on it, lifting the bear up so she could stare into its button eyes. Smiling lightly she hugged the stuff animal close to her chest, he chestnut brown hair falling into her face. Closing her eyes she smiled until she heard a snap behind her. Turning around quickly she looked behind her before freezing as her eyes grew wide with fear. In front of her stood a tall pale faceless man, wearing a nice black suit with a red tie and black tentacles coming out of his back. Shivering she stood up and being to back away, she knew who this creature was. Her brother, as a way to get her to stop bothering him, had told her the story about a tall faceless man who stalked children and ate their souls named Slenderman. The story had scared her so much, she refuse to leave the house until her father had sat her down and told her there was no such thing as Slenderman.

'_It's just your imagination_' she thought to herself, but screeched when the faceless man took a step forward. Screaming she begins to run until she feels a tentacle wrap around her mid-section and throw her into a nearby tree, causing her to drop her teddy bear as her body smashes into the tree causing a few sicking cracks and a pounding headache for Jessie. Falling to the ground she sat up, wincing at the pain it caused. Closing her eyes, she waited for the thing known as Slenderman to come and kill her but it never came. Peaking an eye open she was shock at what she saw. Opening both eyes, she watched as the entity picked up the stuff bear she had dropped and started to examine it, completely ignoring the young thirteen year old.

Seeing this, Jessie looked to the side and thought she had the chance to escape, but she didn't want to leave the stuff bear. Biting her lip she decided that her life was more important and her mother wouldn't want her to give up on her own life for a nonliving object.

Getting up quietly she inched her way back towards the path she had taken to get here, once she got there she bolted down the path, ignoring the aching pain that was shooting through her whole body. Once she got back to her yard she ran past Drake and Cody, ignoring their calls as she ran into the house and up the stairs to her bedroom, slamming the door shut. Happy that her and Drake's father was still at work and wouldn't be back for another hour or two. Locking her bedroom door, she crawled under her bed and begin to cry. Ignoring the worried shouts of her brother and his friend as they banged on her bedroom door.

~Three Years Later~

Yawning Jessie sat up in her bed grumbling while shielding her eyes from the sunlight that entered into her room from her bedroom window. Three years has past since the incident that happened when she was thirteen. Now at age sixteen she had put it off as her overactive imagination playing tricks on her, but the pain from being thrown into a tree felt so real. Climbing out of bed she begins to get ready for the day, once she finished her shower she quickly got dressed.

Walking downstairs she entered the kitchen, ignoring the fight between her brother and father were having with each other. "WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO GET A JOB? YOU DEAD-BEAT" he father shouted while glaring at her brother.

"When I find one, old man" Drake responded while glaring back at the man before him. Rolling her eyes, Jessie quickly grabbed a pack of pop-tarts before leaving through the back door. Once outside she sat down on the back porch and enjoyed her breakfast. When she finished she leaned back and looked up at the cloudless sky. A smile gracing her lips '_I think I'll go for a walk_' she thought to herself, getting up and heading back inside. As she entered the house, she winced when her father banged his hands against the dining room table, screaming profanities at the nineteen year old in front of him, who just sat there eating his coco-puffs, not even acknowledging the man in front of him. Sneaking upstairs Jessie got her shoes and slipped them on, before running back downstairs. Going to the fridge she got a water bottle and waved bye when she saw her brother watching her out of the corner of his eye.

Walking into the woods she looked around, enjoying the scenery. Feeling at peace for the first time in her life, she continues to walk until she came across a certain area. Freezing she looked around the place, before keeping her eyes on the log she had sat on when she first entered these woods. '_It wasn't real_' she thought desperately as the memories of that day begin to resurface. Shaking her head, Jessie begins to turn around and walk back to the house, only instead she ran into someone. Looking up she gulped and dropped her water bottle as she stared at the faceless man she had met many years ago. '_It's not real_' she thought, backing up.

'_It can't be real_' she squeaked as he took a step forward. '_Not until hell freezes over' _she shut her eyes as a tentacle wrapped around her waist and picked her up, so she was now facing the faceless man. Splitting its mouth open, it smiled '_and hell just froze over_' she thought before she started screaming and crying. Praying silently she begins to sob until she felt something soft touch her face. Opening her eyes she noticed the stuff bear she had left behind all those years ago. "What?" she said quietly taking it in her hands, surprised when Slenderman sat her down gently.

Turning around he begins to leave. "Wait!" Jessie exclaimed as he turns around to face her, leaning up she tugs on his tie so he's leaning down enough for her to see his faceless face, which was back to normal. Gently she kisses his cheek before moving back and running over to pick up the water bottle she had dropped earlier before running back home, embarrassed.

And if Slendy had a face he would have been smiling with a light blush tinting his cheeks. Turning around he teleports back to the mansion, glad he got to give the young girl her bear back and that he got a kiss as a reward.

* * *

A/N: This is the last of the little one-shots and yeah I just wanted to write something that was a little fluffly, enjoy

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


End file.
